1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium receiving device that receives media which have been ejected and fallen into the medium receiving device at a lower position in the gravity direction and a recording device having the medium receiving device.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers are known as an example of recording device that performs recording on a medium. JP-A-2010-215367 and JP-A-2001-130814 disclose a configuration of a printer in which recording is performed by ejecting ink from a recording head in a recording unit onto a long sheet-shaped medium which is unwound from a roll of the medium and is transported through the recording unit, and then the medium is cut at a predetermined length and is ejected from the printer.
That is, the printer described in JP-A-2010-215367 includes a recording unit that performs recording on a sheet (medium), and a sheet storing unit (medium receiving device) that receives and stores the sheets which have been ejected from a paper ejection guide disposed at a position downstream to the recording unit and fallen in an obliquely forward direction such that the sheet storing unit receives and stores the sheets at a position lower than the paper ejection guide. The sheet storing unit of this printer is movable between a receiving position in which a rod-shaped member that forms a receiving port for the sheets ejected from the recording unit between the rod-shaped member and the distal end of the paper ejection guide is positioned in front of the paper ejection guide, and a storing position in which the rod-shaped member is positioned at the back of the receiving position and is housed under the paper ejection guide without forming the receiving port.
In the printer described in JP-A-2010-215367, the rod-shaped member that serves as the front edge of the receiving port in the sheet storing unit is configured to be movable backward from the receiving position, but not movable forward from the receiving position. As a result, the receiving port that is formed between the rod-shaped member and the distal end of the paper ejection guide cannot be enlarged forward, which causes a problem that the sheets stored in the sheet storing unit are difficult to be picked-up from the front side through the receiving port.
Further, in an ejected paper receiving device (medium receiving device) of the printer described in JP-A-2001-130814, a front-side connection member that forms a receiving port for print papers (media) ejected from a printing unit between the front-side connection member and the distal end of the paper ejection section is movable between a front-side ejected paper receiving position which provides relatively large receiving port between the front-side connection member and the distal end of the paper ejection section, and a back-side ejected paper receiving position which provides relatively small receiving port. Accordingly, in this printer, since the front-side connection member of the ejected paper receiving device is movable from the back-side ejected paper receiving position to the front-side ejected paper receiving position, the receiving port can be enlarged forward, which allows the print sheets to be easily picked-up from the front side through the receiving port.
However, in the printer described in JP-A-2001-130814, when the front-side connection member of the ejected paper receiving device is displaced from the back-side ejected paper receiving position to the front-side ejected paper receiving position, the entire ejected paper receiving device rotates forward to a large extent about the pivot axis on the proximal end thereof, which is opposite from the distal end that forms the receiving port. That is, in the ejected paper receiving device in which a sheet member formed of a fabric material is hung between the front-side connection member and a back-side connection member with a sag, the back-side connection member is displaced forward simultaneously with the front-side connection member. As a result, when the entire ejected paper receiving device rotates forward to a large extent about the pivot axis on the proximal end thereof, the print sheets stored in the ejected paper receiving device are biased forward due to an inertial force, thereby causing a problem that the print sheets may extend out of the ejected paper receiving device.
Such a problem is not limited to the above-mentioned ink jet printer and the ejected paper receiving device in the printer, but is generally common to medium receiving devices that receive media that have been ejected and fallen from a medium ejection unit such that the media are received at a position lower than the medium ejection unit in the gravity direction and recording devices having the medium receiving device.